Spaces In Between
by Scottish-Dragon
Summary: Where R was shot in the pool, he was knocked into a light coma. With his family coming forward, his past revealed and feeling growing quicker than thought possible, Julie has a lot on her plate. Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Warm Bodies
1. Base

My Dad just shot my boyfriend.

Was he my boyfriend? We just kissed but I am getting off subject. I know bullets can't hurt him. He is a corpse - zombie, I mean, but still.

"Julie, get away from him!" my dad commanded me. I shook my head.

"No! Dad, please just listen to me but we need to stick together, they're changing, they are all changing, and we need to help him, just look at ..." I turned to face R but there's no one there.

"R!" I screamed and then I saw the colour of the water.

Red.

I quickly closed my eyes and dunked under the water, using my fingers to search for R. When I found him, I pulled him to the surface and some of the soldiers had gotten into the water helped me get R out of the water.

He was unconscious, bleeding from the bullet wound. He's alive.

"R" I shake him, trying to wake him up, "R, please wake up."

"We need to get him back to base" Dad said, guilt clouding his voice. The soldiers lifted him up and carried him to my Dad's car. He was placed, lying down, on the back seat. I quickly climbed in the passenger seat at the front, my Dad at the drivers side and we raced back to the main entrance, we need to get R to the hospital quickly.

We arrived at the bottom of the path that leads to the hospital, we had to carry R the rest of the way because the only building that was sutible to be a hospital had no roads going to it, Doctors and Nurses would normally go to the person's house and if they needed it, take them to the hospital.

Dad lifted R out the car as I heard groaning. M appeared beside me.

"R?" he groaned, clearing worried as I was.

"He's been shot, he's human again, M, and we need to get him to hospital" I told him and together we followed my Dad and R to the hospital.

At the entrance, I heard a cry.

"Romeo! Oh my god, Romeo" coming from a little girl, around eleven years old, staring at my Dad as he quickly followed a Doctor to get R taken care off.

Myself and M stopped and bent down to look at the little girl.

"Hello, my name is Julie, what's yours?" I asked her sweetly.

"Becca" she replied.

"Do you know who that was?" I asked her.

"My big brother, Romeo, he vanished a year ago" she said.

"Okay, is your mum and dad around?" I asked her, she looked at me.

"Yes, their at home, I volunteer here" she told me, standing proudly.

"Okay, tell them to come to the Generals house tomorrow" I told her, she nodded and ran away.

"Okay, M, is everyone else okay?" I asked the zombie, R's best friend.

"Ye..es" he groaned.

"Has all the zombies got a place to stay?" I asked him, I seemed to be asking a lot of questions today.

"No, I I don't t" he said.

"But the others do?"

He nodded.

"Okay, when my dad comes back, I'll ask if you can stay with us until further notice, okay with you?" He nodded.

We waited an hour until my dad came back, carrying R, this time his wound was clean and bandaged.

"Come on Julie, we are going home" he ordered.

"R and M too." It wasn't a question.

"M?" asked my Dad, I pointed to M behind me.

"He's R friend" I explained, Dad nodded and we left the hospital, heading to my home.

Nora met us on the way, and after tucking R into my bed (I was sleeping in Nora's room tonight) and M in a room, we headed to bed and tried to catch up on some sleep.

We had a big day tomorrow.


	2. Meetings

I was waiting for R's family to come. M was helping me out, as was Nora. R was still sleeping in my bed upstairs.

R's family arrived an half hour later. His mother looked like him but with brown eyes, I could see that R got his amazing eyes from his father.

"Hello, my name is Alex" said the father, shaking my hand. I nodded and was ready to accept a handshake from his mother but I got a hug from.

"Is it true, what my Becca says, you found my son?" she asked me.

"Yeah, but there is something you should know first" I said. She nodded.

"My name is Susan, what is it about my son?" I dragged the poor woman to take a seat, her husband and daughter joined her.

"R is ..." I started, but Susan interrupted me.

"Romeo" said Alex. I nodded.

"I call him R, there's a reason for that" I told her, "anyway, I met R when I was collecting medicines, and a group of Zombies came in. He saved my life. He took me somewhere he believed to be safe. We fell in love. Together we create a cure."

"A cure, but I thought that there was none" said Susan.

"R was a zombie. He couldn't remember anything but the first initial of his name. That's why I call him R. The more we hung out, the more human he became. Then we kissed, after just escaping from the brink of death. And then my father shot him. And he was bleeding so we quickly got to him to hospital. He's upstairs, now, asleep" I told them.

"He's human" I whispered.

"He can't remember anything" whispered Susan.

Nora then came into the living room.

"He's awake."

I quickly stood up. R's family stared at me.

"I'm sorry but it's better if you wait here. He might be confused" I said before I ran upstairs.

Sure enough, R was sitting up, staring around my room with new eyes.

"R?" I said and he looked at me and smiled.

"Hello" he said.

I smiled back at him.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Fine, I think that there was enough Zombie in me to heal the wound" said R.

"Your family is downstairs" I said and he looked at me confused.

"I have a family?"


End file.
